Tajam
by Verochi chan
Summary: AU! Yuri selalu mengagumi sesuatu yang tajam. Mpreg. Complete.


Tajam.

I don't own YoI

Yūri .K/ Victor. N

T

Hurt/ Comfort/ Angst

Summary: AU! Yuri selalu mengagumi sesuatu yang tajam. Mpreg. Complete.

Warning: AU, kesalahan cetak, alur yang cepat, OOC, Mpreg, hati yang terluka, kematian dan masih banyak lagi.

Note: Saya membuat dua fic hampir serupa dengan minimnya percakapan.

Silakan menikmati.

.

.

.

Yuri selalu mengagumi sesuatu yang tajam.

Sebenarnya belum lama ini. Ia hanya baru sadar jika benda-benda tajam di sekelilingnya sangatlah mengagumkan.

Contohnya seperti pisau yang sedang iagunakan untuk memotong daging babi didepannya.

Bentuknya yang tajam dan tipis sanggup mengiris daging yang tidak bisa dipotong oleh sebuah sendok.

Ahh.. Dia juga baru ingat, jika tidak semua pisau bisa digunakan untuk memotong apapun.

Contohnya seperti pisau yang terletak dibawah sepatu skating. Itu 'kan tidak digunakan untuk memotong seperti yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang ini.

Yuuri mulai terkekeh dan mulai menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia kembali beraktifitas seraya memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa aneh.

Oh.. Pasti ini karena faktor kelaparan yang ia alami. Sabar ya, sebentar lagi Katsudonnya juga jadi.

.

.

.

Sesuatu yang tajam.

Oh..

Pisau cukur.

Ini juga tajam. Lalu, jarum ini.. Ujungnya sangat tajam dan mampu melukai kulitnya seperti sekarang ini.

Oh.. Darah segar mulai menetes, berhati-hatilah Yuuri.

.

.

.

Malam mulai datang, dan Yuuri pun mulai mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi seraya membaca selembar kertas yang ia dapatkan dua minggu lalu.

Hum, pasti pesta itu sudah selesai diselenggarakan tadi sore. Sayang sekali. Dirinya terlambat untuk datang karena sibuk membuat katsudon, sedangkan siangnya dia subuk jalan-jalan sendiri seraya melempar benda bulat berkilau ke sebuah danau.

Yuuri kembali tersenyum dan mulai menyimpan kertas tersebut di tempatnya kembali.

Hei.. Handphonenya mulai bergetar memperlihatkan jika seorang teman mulai memberinya sebuah pesan.

Pichit?

Oh.. Pemuda itu pasti bertanya kemana saja dirinya.

Tenang Pichit, sahabatmu sedang ada di apartemennya dan baru selesai membuat Katsudon kesukaannya.

Yuuri kembali menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum setelah ia selesai menulis sesuatu di selembar kertas kecil dengan sebuah pena.

Pena? Kalau dipikir lagi.. Pena juga tajam, tapi tidak setajam jarum yang tadi melukai jari telunjuknya. Lupakan, dirinya hanya harus menulis dengan cantik dan membawa kertas tersebut kembali ke dapur. Sempurna, semuanya selesai, sekarang— tinggal mandi.

Shower mulai ia nyalakan, volume air hampir penuh, sabun cair beraroma Lily juga sudah ia siapkan.

Hangatnya air..

Ahhh..

Yuuri dapat merasakan seluruh ototnya rileks dan terasa nyaman kembali.

Oh..

Ada yang hilang, kira-kira apa ya?

Oh.. Yang tajam.

Yuuri kembali bangkit dari bathubnya dan mulai berjalan keluar dengan keadaan telanjang lalu kembali lagi dengan sebuah pisau yang pernah ia gunakan untuk memotong daging tadi sore.

Yuuri? Untuk apa kau membawa pisau ke kamar mandi? Apa kau mau mencucinya? Bukannya tadi sudah?

Kembali berendam Yuuri pun mulai melihat bagian tangan kanannya. Sudah dia duga. Ia memang kehilangan sesuatu.

Itu— Oh.. Yuuri ingat, pasti benda bulat yang ia buang ke danau tadi siang. Hahaha.. Dasar pelupa, kau kan jadi mirip seperti dirinya kalau keseringan lupa akan sesuatu. Sudahlah! Tidak perlu dipikirkan lagi. Dia 'kan bukan milikmu, dia itu milik orang lain, baru saja sah tadi sore, atau mungkin tadi siang. Ahh... Buat apa dipikirkan.

Ohh.. Handphonenya kembali bergetar dan Yuuri dapat melihatnya dari tempat ia berendam karena pintu kamar mandi yang tidak ia tutup. Ayolah siapa juga yang berani masuk ke apartemennya tanpa ijin. Uh.. Mungkin besok dia harus pulang ke Jepang, Russia mulai tidak menyenangkan untuknya. Tentu saja. Besok dia akan pulang dan tentunya diantar. Yuuri kembali tersenyum, menyilangkan kakinya dengan punggung bersandar ke pinggiran bathub. Sangat nyaman.

Kalau diperhatikan dirinyanya mulai berbobot kembali. Sangat jelek. Tapi tidak masalah karena dalam dua minggu dia bisa kembali ke kentuk idealnya. Itu pun jika dia berniat diet.

Tapi sayangnya, tidak!

Air mulai terasa dingin. Sedangkan aroma bunga Lily masih tercium sampai ke hidungnya. Tapi.. Sebentar lagi aromanya juga berubah. Benarkan, pisau?

Oh.. Indah sekali Yuuri bisa melihat bayangan dirinya di permukaan pisau tajam tersebut.

Ia juga bisa melihat dirinya yang mulai tersenyum walau dengan— Tes. Air mata? Sial! Rupanya menangis lagi. Padahal dia sudah berusaha tegar dan kuat hingga sekarang. Tapi— Sudahlah. Yuuri kembali mengeluh, ia sedikit menggerutu seraya mencengkram bagian perutnya yang sangat aneh.

Ini menyebalkan.

Tes.

Air kran mulai berhenti begitu juga air matanya.

Suhu air sudah kembali hangat dan dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya, Yuuri pun kembali melihat pisau di depannya.

Sangat indah.

Dan ini akan jadi masa depannya.

Okay.. Ucapkan selamat tinggal.

Yuuri kembali tersenyum ia mulai melempar pisau yang tadi ia genggam ke sembarang arah.

Uhh.. Warnanya merah.. Ada apa?

Tunggu.. Kenapa dengan air di bathub yang digunakan Yuuri? Itu juga berwarna merah.. Ya.. Merah, dan makin lama makin pekat. Tapi— bibir Yuuri.. Kenapa mulai memutih?

Yuuri.. Kau terlihat pucat. Dan.. Kenapa kau malah terlihat seperti orang yang mengantuk?

Yuuri.. Tidak baik tertidur di kamar mandi. Yuuri, ayo bangun. Oh.. Yuuri tidak mau dengar dan dia malah ketiduran.

Tapi.. Tetap cantik seperti putri tidur.

Okay.. Tidur yang nyenyak ya Yuuri. Semoga kau tidak terganggu dengan aroma anyir yang mulai mendominasi kamar mandimu.

.

.

.

Kalau membunuh tidak dilarang, Pichit ingin sekali melakukannya untuk menghabisi nyawa seseorang.

Kalau waktu dapat diputar, ingin rasanya Mari terbang dari Jepang ke Russia secepat yang ia bisa.

Kalau mengebom perusahan diperbolehkan, ingin rasanya Minako membeli dinamit dan melemparnya ke tiap cabang yang menjual benda terkutuk itu.

Dan kalau menangis diperbolehkan, ingin rasanya mereka berterik dan membuat semua orang murka karena suara bising di sebuah rumah duka.

.

.

.

Berita pagi ini di Russia telah berbunyi:

 _Yuuri Katsuki, mantan skater dari Jepang telah ditemukan tewas di kamar mandi apartemennya dalam keadaan hamil tiga bulan._

.

.

.

Victor masuk ke sebuah apartemen sendirian setelah ia menerobos garis Polisi secara sembunyi-sembunyi bahkan melakukan baku hantam dengan seorang pemuda Thailand di sebuah tempat sepi.

Ia mulai berjalan ke arah ruang tamu dan yang terakhir— dapur.

Ia mulai mendudukan diri di sebuah kursi tepatnya di depan sebuah meja yang diatasnya tersedia nampan dengan semangkuk katsudon dingin terdapat disana.

Di bawah sumpit tersebut ada selembar kertas kecil dan dengan pelan Victor pun mengambilnya untuk ia baca.

 _'Dear, Vitya._

 _Aku membuat semangkuk Katsudon ini untuk dirimu._

 _Aku membuat ini dengan penuh cinta. Semoga kau memakanya._

 _Oh iya, cepat pulang ya. Bukannya menikah dengan seorang wanita dan memberiku surat undangan istimewa._

 _Aku selalu mencintaimu walau aku akan pergi ke Neraka._

 _Oh... Aku juga membawa bayi kita ke sana._

 _Kami selalu mencintaimu._

 _Peluk cium._

 _Yuuri.'_

Victor terdiam dan dengan tangan gemetar iapun mulai mengambil Katsudon dingin didepannya lalu— memakannya dengan air mata.

Tes.

Fin.


End file.
